Photographs
by supercommpromises
Summary: Four hours isn't that far apart, but it feels like forever since Mike was able to see and touch his girlfriend. An unexpected surprise in the mail helps him convince her to make the journey, and gives him a chance for them to remember how much they love each other. (Shameless smut, fluff, phone sex, dirty photos, dom!Mike, handcuffs, even more fluff, cute shit)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_

_**It's been a while. I've been fine, just busy and lacking inspiration for this kind of writing. Too bad this shit can't pay my bills. This is actually old, I found it and decided to fix it up because it's pretty good and it's been awhile. Hope you don't mind.**_

_**It has a second chapter but I probably won't post it until this evening or tomorrow, I don't know yet. Feel free to convince me, I love getting validation from strangers on the internet.**_

_**This is just another college AU one shot, no connection to my other stories necessarily. And that's all I have to say.**_

* * *

Mike hadn't been expecting anything in the mail. Usually his mom let him know if she sent him something—usually underwear and socks and some baked goods—and he hadn't sent any letters lately that required correspondence. The heavy manilla envelope had his name printed on it in clear type, however, so he knew it couldn't be a mistake, and when he tilted it, something shifted around inside.

Usually he would rip it open right there at the mailroom counter but he was running late for his next class and didn't want to take the time, instead shoving it into his backpack and thanking the worker before scurrying across his campus. When he got back to his room a few hours later, his roommate was gone, probably studying with his girlfriend who lived off campus anyways. Half the time he had the room to himself which he didn't mind, even though Chandler wasn't too bad and kept his space relatively clean.

Mike was unpacking his books and setting them on his desk when he found the envelope again, he'd forgotten it, and furrowed his brow, deciding it was time to open it.

A whole stack of photos fell out, picture side down, and when he flipped them over he nearly had a stroke.

His gaze hungrily went from the bottom of the photo to the top, heart suddenly pounding. There were long, tan legs made tanner with white knee socks and tiny pleated, blue skirt, the toned thighs spread just far apart enough for him to catch sight of pink fabric between them. A plaid button up, yellow and blue and white, tied at a tiny waist and unbuttoned enough at the top to show off the most perfect cleavage he'd ever seen, pushed up by the pink lace cups of a bra. And a face, a face he knew, smiling coyly at him, pink lips pursed, hazel eyes half-lidded, honey-brown curls tied into two low pigtails.

It was _El_.

She was lounging back on—fuck, was that his _bed_?

He quickly moved to the next photo, of her in the same outfit only sitting on her knees, on his navy plaid bedspread, sucking on a red lollipop. Another, from behind, her smirking over her shoulder as her pink panties and round ass flashed at him from beneath her tiny skirt. The fourth with her sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning back, legs open like an invitation. There were few more with her in that cute, sexy outfit, but when he got to the next ones he audibly groaned.

She'd changed into something else, but it was even sexier, something he'd never seen before and was suddenly dying to witness in person.

A baby blue corset cinched her tiny waist, the matching panties and white fishnets absolutely sinful on her perfect figure. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, eye makeup heavier, everything about the pictures alluring and hot as _fuck_. She was in her room this time, another place they'd done rather naughty things, and these poses were slightly less innocent, her hands touching her body in the shots, in the way that his couldn't. In one she cupped her delicious breasts, so they almost spilled out of the corset. Another where she was bent over, back arched, the panties and fishnets making her perfect ass absolutely mouthwatering.

He pawed through the pictures, now spilled across his desk, eyes wide. One of his hands had gone down automatically, fisting his cock through his jeans, and he let out another shaky breath, hardly able to believe what he was seeing.

How…? And when?

His mind was racing, torn between wanting to just stare at the pictures and jack off until he couldn't anymore, and worrying about how she had taken the photos and had them developed and fuck, when had she bought the corset?!

_Brrrrring!_

Right then his phone rang and he almost jumped out of his skin, looking over at the unassuming corded landline and blinking, unsure if he wanted to answer it. But there wasn't any good reason not to and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mike," El's voice sighed. "Hi."

"Hi," he managed to choke out.

There was a soft laugh and then she sounded coy. "Did you get them?"

"Consider me surprised." He took a deep breath, staring down at the pictures again, her voice now in his ear. "How…?"

"Jonathan got a new camera and gave me his old one when he came to visit. I learned how to use the self-timer. Well… the ones at your place are self-timer. Max took the others."

"_Max_ saw you like… this?!"

"You know we had to change in the same locker room in high school, right? She's seen me naked, Mike. Not as often as you…" Another giggle. "She thought it was cute. I helped her take some for Lucas too. Did you know red is his favorite color?"

That was a bit of boner killer but Mike shook it off, still totally amazed at what his girlfriend had done for him. "El, these are like… so hot. You're so hot. Holy shit."

"So you like them?" Her voice was breathy and tight, like she was worried.

"I fucking love them. I fucking love _you_."

"I love you too."

He swallowed. "Um… when did you get the…?"

"A few weeks ago. I was going to surprise you for Easter break but—"

"I'm sorry I didn't make it home," he sighed, genuinely guilty. "If I'd known that bullshit group project would have ended up with me doing everything, I would have started it earlier."

A melancholy sigh but her voice stayed honest. "I know, Mike. I just miss you. I thought maybe these would help you. And make you want to come home. This weekend?"

"I've got a huge lab write-up to do," he groaned. "Look, spring break is in three more weeks. We can make it. Or…" He released his breath quickly. "You could come here. I'll buy you a bus ticket and tell Chandler and he'll stay at his girlfriend's for the weekend and we can have the whole room to ourselves…" His voice dropped lower. "You can bring those cute outfits and I'll rip them right off of you…"

El whimpered through the phone. "I want you to. After I took those pictures I thought about what you would do to me if you were here. I miss you so much."

A thrill went through him at her words, already knowing what it meant. "What do you think I would do to you?"

Mike was staring down at the pictures, the vivid image of El in her cute socks, lying on his bed and letting her hand slip beneath her tiny skirt. Of her knuckles pressing against the pink fabric of her panties as she touched herself, breath hitching, back arching, pretty thighs spread wide as she dreamed of him. He was hard again in an instant.

El's voice was husky as she answered. "You would kiss me… down my neck, lower and lower…"

"Yeah," he breathed, his free hand reaching down to unbutton his pants.

"And you take my shirt off and then my bra, and suck on my nipples until I'm begging you to touch me, to take off my panties. My soaking panties," she told him, voice quiet but firm, soft sighs escaping her. It wasn't the first time they'd done this and she'd taken to reading romance novels, the combination of experience giving her plenty to say. "And you wouldn't. You would keep teasing me and kissing my breasts and feeling them with your big hands. It would feel so good, Mike, I miss your hands on me."

"I wanna touch you so bad right now," he groaned as he finally freed his hard dick from his pants. "I want to be there with you, kissing you and touching you."

"And I would have to beg you, but finally you would take off my skirt and slide my panties down and spread my legs…" She paused. "What would you do to me, Mike?"

He didn't hesitate, gripping his cock and pumping once, grunting and answering her. "I would lick your pretty pussy, El, and suck on your clit and finger you. God, I can almost taste you, how good you feel around my fingers. I wanna eat you out until you're screaming. I wanna feel you cum against my mouth."

There was a little whine through the phone and Mike gripped himself harder, knowing what that sound meant. She was touching herself too.

"Does that feel good, El? My fingers inside of you? My tongue on your clit?"

"Mmm, yes, Mike," she gasped. "It feels so good."

"And after you cum, what are you going to do?" he prompted, wanting her to finish it. "Tell me what you would do, El."

"Gonna drop to my knees and suck your big cock," she growled. "I want to lick it like that lollipop and suck on it. I want to feel your hands in my hair, I want to feel you fuck my mouth."

Mike's hand moved faster up and down his shaft, pausing to squeeze the head, imagining it was her skilled tongue instead, her gorgeous eyes staring up at him as she took him into her mouth, those same eyes watering as he shoved himself down her throat. It was so easy to imagine.

"You could cum in my mouth, I'll swallow it. Or on my tits, wherever you want, Mike," she gasped.

"Oh, we're not done. I'd let you suck my cock for a bit but I need more, El. I'd get you up and throw you right onto my bed and climb on top of you. Between those pretty legs of yours, I want you spread wide open for me."

She whined again, the sound too adorable and hot to stand. "I'll always spread my legs for you."

"I know you will. You're a good girl for me," he rumbled, hand moving faster. "And you're so pretty there, El, you have the most goddamn beautiful pussy."

"Put your big cock in me, Mike, please, I need it," she gasped.

He could hear the faintest, rhythmic sound, like a soft slapping, and he inhaled sharply, almost blowing right there as he realized it was the sound of her fingering herself. She was that wet, just from his words. Fuck.

"Gonna shove it right in, El, you're so wet it slides right in, fuck, El, you feel so good. You're so fucking tight, god, you're perfect." He was babbling, lost in the thought of being inside of her, his hand nowhere near as good. But he was toeing the edge, the pictures of his sexy girlfriend before him and her voice in his ear enough to get him right there. "If I could fuck you every second of the day I would, I would make you scream all the time."

"Fuck me, Mike, please, fuck me!" she moaned.

"That's it, El, I know you're close, I know you want to cum."

Another moan. "I want to cum, please, let me cum, fuck me so hard!"

"Cum for me, El, let me hear you."

There was a hitch in her breath and then a moan that ended in a soft cry. "Oh, _Mike_!"

"Fuck!"

He exploded, hearing her hot orgasm sent him right over and he came all over his hand, splattering his desk and a few of the pictures. His body went slack and he leaned back in his chair, letting out a low groan of satisfaction. When he'd woken up that morning he'd never imagined he'd be staring at pictures of his unbelievably sexy, half-naked girlfriend and listening to her beg him to fuck her over the phone.

"El," he croaked, feeling almost dizzy, "you're seriously so amazing. I love you so much, thank you for the pictures and all of it."

There was a content sigh from the other line. "I miss you, Mike. I want to see you."

"Then come here, please, El. I'll take good care of you," he pleaded.

A pause. "My dad—"

"You're almost twenty-one, El, come on! You're an adult, he knows that. You can tell him I'll sleep in my roommates bed if you want but I'm pretty sure he knows what we do." Mike exhaled heavily, still a bit out of breath from their phone sex. "I know it'll be weird and new, but I want to see you so badly. Please come out here, I'll take you out if you want and we can go see a movie or just stay in and cuddle—"

"Okay." Her voice was resolute.

He blinked in surprise, not expecting her to give in that easily. "Oh, wait, really?"

"Yes, Mike… I want to see you. It's been so long and I just—I need you to hold me," she whimpered, tears in her voice. "I miss you so much."

"Hey, hey—" The sound of her almost crying broke his heart. "I miss you too, El. I love you so much, but I'll see you in like three days. I'll buy your ticket the second we hang up and call you tomorrow to make sure everything works out."

A sniffle. "Okay. Are you sure? I could ask my dad to—"

At that thought Mike flinched. Hopper wouldn't like the idea, let alone paying for it. "No, it's okay. Just convince him to let you come and I'll take care of everything else. I'll do anything to help you get here, I'll get an evening ticket so I can come pick you up from the station and we can go get dinner." At the thought of it, he couldn't help but smile. "We can walk around campus and I'll show you everything. It'll be perfect."

A pause and another sniffle. "You promise?"

"Of course I promise. I'll see you on Friday, okay? You just convince your dad. I'm sure you can get him to say yes. It's not like you won't be safe, and if you already have the ticket bought, he'd feel bad saying no."

"Okay," she signed, sounding like she felt better. "I'll do that." Her voice suddenly sounded much more excited. "I'll see you soon!"

Mike smiled, chest warm at the thought of being able to hold her. Soon.

"I'm going to order your bus ticket. I love you, El. So much. And thank you again."

"I love you too, Mike. I love you."

He could have exploded into a sunburst, he felt so warm. Just hearing her say those words. And soon enough he'd get to show her just how much he loved her too. It would be so perfect.

"Bye, El."

"Bye, Mike."

He set the phone down, unable to keep the grin off his face. His eyes glanced down at the pictures again and he grabbed a few tissues to clean up the mess he'd made, still staring at El's flirty smile and beautiful body. A happy sigh left him.

Soon.

* * *

**_Yeah, they're still so cute. God. I forgot how much I love them. _****_Chapter two will finish the story whenever I get around to posting it. I have to head to work soon._**

**_How have you all been? I hope you're all doing well. Thanks to those that sent me a PM. This one is kind of for you, since it was about time I at least looked at this site again. I didn't think I would really be missed. It's nice to be wrong._**

**_~SP_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**

**_Oh wow thank you all so much for all the love and comments! Whew, I wasn't prepared for so much kindness to be aimed my way. Thanks for making me feel so loved, it feels good to be back! I missed you all too, even if I like, never interact. _**

**_Anyways, here's part two. It's quite a bit longer, hope you don't mind!_**

* * *

Mike could hardly concentrate all day. He knew exactly what time the bus was going to arrive and how long it would take him to get to the bus stop, the calculations running through his head over and over as he sat in Physics class and Biology Lab and his shift at the student help desk. Lunch was a granola bar as he cleaned his room again, trying to make everything as organized and nice as possible.

His roommate had been extremely understanding and packed up some things for the weekend so Mike could have the room, giving him a knowing pat and promising not to disturb them. Mike had never been so grateful.

And when it was finally five forty-five, he almost sprang out his seat in his Advanced Calculus class and bolted out the door. It took a ten minute walk to the local bus stop, and fifteen minute ride to the bus station, but he was right on time. The Greyhound pulled in at almost exactly six ten and his eyes scanned the tinted windows, wishing he could just _see_ her already.

When she stepped off the bus, looking around nervously, clearly unsure, he almost felt his heart stop at how beautiful she was, knee socks and tiny skirt and all. His mind couldn't help but pull up the pictures of her in that same outfit bent over his bed, and he swallowed down his sudden need, calling out her name.

"El!"

Her head snapped his direction and he saw her relax, saw her smile so big his whole chest exploded with warmth, saw her scurry to him quickly as he opened his arms.

She dropped her bag and threw herself at him, her tiny frame clinging as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, swinging her around in joyful dance as she covered his face in happy kisses. His lips found hers and the kiss deepened, their bodies flush against each other as she let out a tiny whimper. It took all his strength not to throw her over her shoulder and find the nearest private area, but she pulled back, breathless, eyes shining, and he gently set her down.

"Hi," he breathed, unable to think of anything more intelligent.

"Hi," she said back, beaming up at him and tugging on her sweater. "I missed you."

He pulled her to him for another hot kiss. "I missed you too. You want to head back?"

"Yes, please."

He picked up her bag and grabbed her free hand with his, leading her back to the bus stop so they could make their way back to campus. Despite the fiery need burning low in his stomach, he took his time to point out all the different sites they passed, bits of interesting historical information and fun facts. She was always curious about new places and things and he happily answered all her questions as they walked across the campus towards his dorm, her eyes wide with wonder.

When they made it into his room he set her bag on the other bed, figuring it wouldn't be used anyways. El was inspecting his stack of textbooks when he turned around, her sweater hanging off of his chair, the plaid shirt from the photos on her instead, unbuttoned. She was bent just slightly, enough for him to see her ass just peeking out from under the skirt, and she looked over her shoulder at him with a cute smirk.

Mike swallowed, trying to show some self-restraint. He didn't want to be selfish or make her think he only wanted her to visit so they could have sex, but she looked so fucking _sexy_.

"U-Um… are you hungry? Did you want to grab dinner? We could go—"

El walked up to him, putting her finger over his lips. She let it trace down to the open collar of his polo, tugging at the shirt. "Later. How about you feed me a snack first?" She bit her lip, all innocent allure, and Mike groaned and gave in.

His arms surrounded her and he picked her up, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist as she cupped his face and pulled him into a hot kiss that lit up every nerve in his body. He carried her to his bed, eager, but she pulled back and pointed towards her bag. "Wait, I brought something special."

Mike groaned again, wanting to throw her onto his bed already, but he obliged her, refusing to let her go as she unzipped her duffle and pulled something out. Something cold and metal, something that made his eyes widen in surprise.

El held up the handcuffs with another too-innocent smirk. "I borrowed a pair from my dad, do you want to try them out?"

He didn't even know how to answer, gaping at her in stunned amazement. Of course he wanted to use them, the thought of the cold metal around her wrists, keeping her helpless as he fucked her brains out, was totally hot. But did she mean he would use them on her, or her on him? Both would be good he decided.

"Y-Yes," he choked out, taking the last few steps to the bed and lowering her onto it, freeing his arms so he could gently take them from her. "Can I…?"

She leaned up, teasing his earlobe with her tongue and making him shiver. "You can do whatever you want to me. I'm all yours, Mike."

He almost lost it then, her willingness to be vulnerable with him and eagerness and trust was making him crazy, making his needy, dominant side come out. Which was exactly her plan, as it turned out. They'd been apart too long and it was suddenly clear she wasn't in the mood to go to easy. She needed to be _fucked_ and she knew what to do to make him lose himself and give her what she wanted.

"Do it," she whispered. "Take me, Mike."

A low growl left his throat and he crawled full on top of her, shoving himself between her silky thighs and finding her wrists, grinding against her as he slid the handcuffs through the slats of his wooden headboard. El moaned and arched, letting herself be moved, letting him encase each of her slender wrists inside of the metal loops, hearing the _click_ as it secured and then shuddering, eyes closing, as he pulled his hands away and she felt herself tied down. He had pinned her before, plenty of times, and she'd always loved it. But this was new and more aggressive, and she _loved_ it.

Mike's cock was already rock hard, the act of cuffing her to the bed enough to get him completely aroused. He stared down at her, licking his lips. She looked totally helpless, breasts rising and falling with each quick breath, her strapless pink lace bra barely containing her beneath the plaid shirt. He made quick work of the shirt and skirt, leaving her in her matching pink panties and white knee socks, the prettiest damn picture he'd ever seen in her life. He sat back on his knees, taking it in.

"You're so much better than the photos," he told her, hand tracing down between her tits and then to her stomach, dipping lightly beneath the elastic of her panties. "They're great, I mean, but… this? El, I will never get tired of seeing you looking so perfect and ready to be fucked."

Her thighs squeezed against him at those words and she pulled at the cuffs, staring up at him with a furrowed brow, desperate and ready for it to start. "I am ready to be fucked. Mike, please, I want it. I want you."

"Mmm," he sighed, letting his hand slide over the front of her panties, feeling the wetness that dampened them. "I know you are. You've been ready for weeks, huh? Isn't that what you told me on the phone? When you moaned for me and came so prettily?" He reached and carefully spread her thighs apart again, lowering himself onto her. "Will you do that for me again?"

"Yes," she whined. "Yes, Mike, I'll cum for you. I'll moan for you. Please, touch me."

He obliged her, reaching around her back to unhook her bra. She arched, helping him but also clearly desperate to feel him, and he carefully removed the pink undergarment and let it drop to the floor. His eyes fixed on her breasts, first one and then the other, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip as his mouth watered at the sight.

"You have the most perfect tits, El, did you know that?" He slid down her body until they were eye level, his breath making her nipples tighten and harden for him, her hips wiggling and hands tugging at her restraints. "They're so round and delicious and…" He trailed off as he took one into his mouth and she let out a long keen, arching up to him again as he sucked. She whined as he pulled off with a pop and then traced his tongue to the other, lapping at it in a way that had her toes curling.

"Oh, god, Mike," she whimpered. "More, please, more!"

"Shhh," he hushed her as he looked up at her. "You said I could do whatever I wanted to you." He paused, as if he was thinking. "But if there's something you really don't like, let me know, okay? Say, um…" His eyes caught the row of Star Wars figures on his shelf. "Say Boba Fett, okay?"

"Okay," she breathed, desperate for him to put his mouth back on her. His need to make sure she felt safe only turned her on more and she bucked her hips, trying to get purchase on anything, rubbing against his stomach. "But please hurry up and fuck me. I need you."

He softened and pushed up to kiss her, a mix of gratitude and passion and need flowing out of him as opened her mouth and greedily kissed him back.

But he didn't hurry up, instead moving back down to her breasts and taking his time, laving them with attention, his hungry mouth making her whimper and moan. It wasn't deliberate teasing, but she was so wound-up that she was soaking through her painties and onto his bedspread, her arousal slick on his stomach as she tried desperately to get some relief. Mike noticed, grinning against her perky breasts at how turned on she was for him. Her noises, breathy pants and whimpers and gasps, sounded so good in his ears.

"You're so sexy, El. So hot," he mumbled. "I like how you sound."

"M-More, Mike, please," she begged, straining against the cuffs. "Please, I'm so wet for you, I'm ready, _please_."

He was ready for more too and slowly slid down her body, smiling to himself as she widened her legs, trying anything to encourage him to go lower. She really was soaked, the light pink fabric darkened around her sopping cunt, and he hooked a finger in the panties and carefully slid them down, taking his time and letting his fingers run down her legs, over the socks. Her right leg made it out first and then she was opening herself to him, perfect and bare. He left the panties wrapped around her ankle, suddenly eager to get back to her. Her pretty pussy was positively messy, the folds shining with her arousal, hips bucking up, legs trembling as she keened for him.

"You are beautiful, El," he sighed, grabbing her thighs and pulling himself to her. "So fucking gorgeous."

She didn't have time to reply as he buried himself inbetween her legs, a shriek leaving her instead. His mouth was everywhere, suckling on her wet, pink folds, tongue swiping up and down, poking at her tiny hole before teasing her clit. El jerked against the cuffs, gasping as her boyfriend finally touched her where she needed it, his lips hungry as he greedily licked up the wetness that had pooled there. It was _heaven_, the taste and feel of her, his hands keeping her spread wide as he began to suck her clit.

"Ah! Oh, ah! Mike!" She jerked against the cuffs again, wanting to bury her fingers in his hair and push him harder. Instead she bucked her hips, grinding herself against his mouth. It was heaven for her too, the months of loneliness and celibacy making her even more sensitive to his touch. It felt like she was going to explode at any second but instead of pushing on he rather abruptly pulled back.

El pouted, letting out a needy whine.

"Not yet," was all he said.

He sat up a bit, one hand gripping her leg while the other traced over her swollen pussy, teasing her tender nub and making her squirm. He kept his thumb there and slid a finger into her, watching as her hips jumped up and then quickly began working, trying to fuck herself on his hand as she whined. She was so desperate and helpless and needy and he couldn't help but grin, hardly believing she was allowing herself to be so vulnerable with him. He pushed in another finger, feeling her tight walls squeeze around his digits.

"You're so tight, El, how am I supposed to fit my dick in there?" He blinked down at her, her mouth gaping, eyes hazy, hips rocking against him frantically. "Is that what you want, for me to stuff you full of cock?"

"Yes, yes, Mike, please, put your big cock in me, I want to feel you stretch me open," she cried, not understanding how incredibly hot her words were. "Put it in me, Mike!"

"Fuck, El, you say the hottest things. Where did you get such a dirty mouth?"

"From sucking your cock," she retorted breathlessly.

Mike groaned, his hand moving faster as he mercilessly finger fucked her, his other hand gripping her thigh hard enough to bruise. He was still fully clothed, but hearing her talk about sucking his dick made him twitch painfully beneath his jeans. She was still chasing her climax, rutting her pretty hips against his hand as her inner muscles squeezed his fingers, wanting more. He slowed his fingers and then pulled them out of her, ignoring her outraged gasp and bringing them up to his mouth, capturing her gaze as he licked them clean. A long whine left her throat and her feet skittered across the bed, hips lifting.

"You want my cock?" he said, tone calculated.

"Yes!" El didn't hesitate. "Yes, I want it so bad, please, give it to me!"

He grabbed her wandering, wiggling hips and pinned them down, rubbing his clothed dick against her, the rough fabric against her sensitive womanhood making her arch and cry out. He reached down, unzipping his jeans and quickly freeing himself, letting out a sigh of relief as his length bounced against her. She looked down eagerly, chest heaving, so ready for him to fuck her.

With little preamble he lined up and slammed into her, watching his cock disappear inside of her perfectly tight little pussy. El spasmed, head falling back as a delighted cry left her throat, back arching as she finally got what she wanted. Mike put his hands on either side of her head, staring down at her as he pulled back and then slammed into her again, _hard_. He did it again, so hard she slid up the bed, over and over, a high cry leaving her throat with each punishing thrust, watching her face fill with ecstasy.

He sat back, grabbing her legs by the back of her knees and forcing them upwards, not slowing his pace. His eyes took her in, the way her eyes rolled back, her perky tits bouncing, totally submissive beneath his tight grip. It felt so good to lose himself in her perfect, tight pussy, watching as she whined and moaned his name, wrists pulling at the cuffs that kept her tied to the headboard.

Mike pulled her legs farther apart, farther and farther until she was stretched as wide open as she could go, a small whine of pain escaping her lips. She stared up at him, big eyes wet and confused, but the word he'd given her didn't leave her mouth and he lost himself in her completely, ramming so hard the bed shifted with each thrust, El whimpering and whining, gasps of pain and pleasure escaping her lips.

It was utter perfection.

He came, grunting as he spurted into her, hands bruising, sweat beading along his brow as he reached euphoria. It took him a second to get his bearings, feeling El's hips still moving against him even though he'd stopped. He pulled out, ignoring her cry of indignation as she was left unsatisfied yet again, and then sat back, trying to catch his breath.

Fuck that had felt so _good_.

He got up off the bed, taking his shirt off and using it to wipe his sweaty brow. Behind him, El was writhing on the bed, but instead of turning to face her, he tucked himself back into his pants and then crossed the room to his desk.

"_Mike_!" she whined. "I—You didn't—"

"I'm not done yet," he said, opening his drawer. It was enough to quiet her as he dug the envelope out from its hiding place. He pulled the photos out, scanning over them, and then walked back over to her. "Who developed these?"

"Huh?" She blinked up at him, small and naked.

"Where did you get these developed?" he asked again patiently. "Who saw them?"

"Um, me. I developed them at the school, they said it would be okay if I came in after classes and used the darkroom," she furrowed her brow. "Why?"

Mike slumped a bit, exhaling. "I just… I was afraid that someone else had done it. And had seen you like this. I…"

El blinked. "You were jealous?"

"A little bit," he admitted. "I mean, I love the pictures, but… it was bothering me."

"No one's seen me like this but you, Mike. And Max, but she doesn't count." El glanced up at the cuffs, sighing that she couldn't sit up and kiss him. "I wouldn't let anyone but you see those photos. Or handcuff me to a bed and fuck me. You know that."

At that Mike deflated entirely, swiping the key for the handcuffs and quickly freeing her, pulling her to him and kissing her, apologizing without words. She sighed and leaned against him, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck soothingly, feeling him relax even more. Her teeth snagged his bottom lip, tugging at it, and he groaned, the lust she'd ignited in him not done with her yet. She pulled him back, turning him, until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, her naked body tucked between his legs as they kissed even more hungrily, his hands cupping the weight of her breasts and teasing her nipples. His fingers dipped down to her aching cunt, dripping with the mess he'd made. He pushed it back up into her, feeling her legs shake as he gently fingered her, the dominant need satiated, his only desire now to make her feel good.

They seperated with a gasp, both trying to catch their breath, and El let her gaze drift down, to where he was just starting to harden again. She dropped to her knees and Mike tried to catch her, feeling like he didn't quite deserve what she wanted to give him but she pushed his hands away. Her hand wrapped around his silky length and gently pumped a few times, staring up at him as she did so, smiling prettily. A soft groan left him and he shuffled forward subconsciously, just wanting to be near her, to feel her with him. It was all he really wanted and he felt bad for taking advantage of her.

"El, I'm sorry… with the handcuffs. I took it too far," he apologized. "That wasn't cool."

El shook her head, licking the tip of him and making him shiver. "If I hadn't liked it I would have told you to stop. I wanted you to be in control, Mike. It's why I brought them."

"But—"

She paused to stand up, wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting in his lap. "It's okay," she promised. "You don't have to feel bad. You were perfect, I loved it. I trust you, Mike. I like it when you made me wait, when you tease me and when you make yourself feel good. There wasn't anything I didn't like…" She paused. "Okay, well, I really wanted to cum. I still do."

He'd surrounded her with arms, pulling her cozily against him as she reassured him everything was okay. The apprehension and guilt faded at her words, quickly replaced by the lust he'd felt at first. His hands found her hips, sliding her closer, until she was pressed flush against the front of him, hearts beating together, noses touching.

"I love you, El," he breathed, kissing her sweetly. "And I promise you're going to cum so hard you're going to forget your own name."

At that El smiled, reaching to cup his face in her hands as she kissed him back, letting her tongue roam, feeling his grip on her tighten. There was something hard stirring between her legs and she looked down noticing that he was fully back in the mood, ready to fulfill his promise. Instead of waiting for him to put her back on the bed, she got up on her knees, reaching down and positioning him without asking and then sinking down.

"Fuck!" Mike yelped, not expecting the amazing feeling of her tight walls as she took him in so suddenly. "Oh, fuck, El, you still feel so tight and perfect. How are you so fucking amazing?"

She didn't answer, eyes closed, teeth pinching her bottom lip between her teeth. There was some soreness, she was tired and worn from the earlier abuse, but her need to orgasm and the pleasure that always came with taking him inside made the slight pain lessen. God, she just wanted to be fucked, but she was already so amped up that the mere act of stuffing his cock inside of her almost had her cumming.

Mike felt her fluttering and realized just how close she was, wasting no time and grabbing her hips, rocking her on his cock and thrusting lightly, watching as she gasped, eyes widening, hands clinging to his shoulders as she started to tremble.

"That's it, El, cum on my cock, let me see you cum," he urged her, moving faster and watching as her mouth opened wider, brows pinching together. "You're so gorgeous like this, so sexy, uhn, I could watch you ride my cock all day."

"Mike," she keened, whole body shaking. "_Mike_!"

She came with his name on her tongue, bouncing as a gush of warmth slid down his cock, all the teasing and build up damn near making her squirt. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she screamed once and then collapsed against him, body trembling. He stopped, feeling her gasp and shake against him, kissing her sweaty hair and then tipping her chin up to kiss her sweet lips. It took a minute for her to come back to her senses and he covered her with kisses while he waited, feeling her return the gesture as she woke up.

She sighed into his mouth as he kissed her and then shifted, his thick cock still wedged firmly inside of her. He noticed her movement, deciding she was ready for more, and wrapped her in his arms as he stood, turning them and laying her on her back, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"You're not done yet," he told her. "Ready for more?"

She could only nod and he carefully moved his grip to the tops of her thighs, his thumb rubbing her swollen nub and making her back arch as she moaned. Her hands found his and they laced their fingers, both holding her thighs as he began to pump in and out of her, letting her lay still as he did the work. All he wanted was to make her feel good again and again, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmm, Mike," she sighed. "Love your big cock inside me."

"Feels good, gorgeous?" He leaned down to kiss her.

She hummed happily, swirling her hips as he pleasured her, the pressure on her clit and the feel of him filling her over and over making her moan. Her hands squeezed his and he took it as a cue to speed up, snapping his hips faster and watching as she started to writhe, back arching up, eyes closing. He sped up his thumb too and it took two seconds for her to jolt and then tense, a high cry leaving her lips as she came for a second time.

It felt even better than the first one, her clenching walls milking him and squeezing, his own eyes slamming shut as he breathed through his nose, not wanting to cum yet. Not quite yet. She deserved more, for coming all the way out here and taking those pictures and bringing handcuffs and being so willing to let him fuck her anyway he wanted.

"I'll never deserve you, El," he blurted. "You're the most amazing woman in this world and I'll never be able to deserve you."

Her hands pulled out of his grip, reaching for him and pulling him down so she could kiss him, hot, open-mouthed kisses. "Don't say that. You deserve me, you love me. You _love_ me, Mike, that's all I need."

"I would die for you," he whispered.

They were completely wrapped up in each other, body and mind, his soul aching for her to know the truth that had always lived in him. Even in that moment, naked and vulnerable, he would fight for her, to keep her safe, to keep her out of harm's way. They were joined in the closest physical way, her walls still twitching around his manhood, lips melding as she tried to take away his fears.

"Shhh, Mike. Just love me, okay? That's all I need," she repeated, stroking his hair. "Love me."

"One more time?"

She didn't answer, instead loosening her hold on him so he could stand up all the way. He blinked down, considering his options of what their final time could be, and he gently lifted her leg, bring it over her other one so she was on her side and then moving her hips so he was behind her, helping her get to her knees.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed in reply.

Instead of grabbing her hips and slamming into her like she expected, he moved closer, until he was all the way over her, chest pressing against her back, hands pressing over hers into the bedspread, head on her shoulder. When he moved, his heavy length slowly filling her once more, it was like he couldn't get closer, his hips rocking into her as he panted against her ear.

"Oh fuck, El, you feel so good," he murmured. "I love you, I love the naughty pictures you sent me and I love that you came out to see me. God, I love you, you're so good to me and you feel so good wrapped around my cock."

His pace quickened and she whimpered, unsure of how she was going to make it through another orgasm, especially when the angle he was at felt so good.

"You're so deep, oh, you fill me up, Mike, you fill me up so good. I'm so _full_," she whined, finding the energy to start pushing back, meeting his thrusts and enjoying the sound of his skin slapping against hers. "Fuck me deeper, Mike, I love feeling you deep. Oh, fuck me!"

He did as she asked without question, trying to get even further into her. God, when she talked like that he could hardly stand it. The phone sex was always good but nothing could compare to this, the feel of her cunt throbbing around him, the whisper of her naughty words accompanied by the sight of his cock plunging into her, her dewy, hot skin pressed against his.

"El, you're perfect, you're so fucking perfect," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Her breath stuttered out of her, his forceful fucking hardly allowing her to her reply, the words catching. "M-More, M-M-Mike!"

His hips went faster and the two moved together, heavy pants and gasps filling the air as he pounded into her from behind, her back arching, head tossed back as her legs started to tremble again. The dorm room was filled with their sounds, slapping, grunting, groaning, gasping, and the stench of hot sex made the windows steam against the cool spring air outside. Mike knew he was about to blow his load again, wanting to feel her cum once more before he gave in.

"One more time, beautiful, cum for me one more time," he chanted, widening his stance so he could plunge into her even faster. "I'll cum with you, cum with me, El."

"S-So good," she keened, rocking on her knees against him, taking him in as far as possible with each thrust, cervix damn near bruised. "Gonna—gonna cum, Mike!"

"El," he gasped.

"_Mike!_"

She fell onto her elbows as she came, knees giving out as her whole body thrashed beneath him, a scream leaving her throat. Her inner muscles clamped down like a vice, then released and clamped again, squeezing his cock so hard he saw stars. There was no holding back, the sound of her and the feel of her orgasming the hottest thing ever.

He jerked, balls twitching, and came with a shout, collapsing onto her as he painted her insides with his special color. A groan left him, his mind blank, vision blurred from the intensity of his climax. Beneath him, El was in a similar state, still fluttering around his softening member. He moved to pull out but she grabbed his hand.

"Not yet, please?" He relaxed again at her request and she sighed. "I missed having you inside."

Mike couldn't help but grin. "I mean, you'll have me inside of you again this weekend. We still have time, El."

"I know… but please?"

He gently rolled them onto their sides, their bodies glued together, making sure to not pull out, pressing a kiss to her sweaty neck. Like he could say no to her. Her hand reached up, finding his cheek, and then she turned her head, nuzzling back against him. His arms were full, and his heart was too, as the beautiful young woman he loved let out the most content sigh and snuggled further back into him.

It was a different kind of ecstasy, being able to be there and know she wanted him as much as he wanted her. The physical pleasure was beyond anything he'd ever imagined he would get to experience, but even better was knowing that he got to share it with El, and that she would wait however long she needed to just to be with him again.

Just like he had for her.

"I love you," he murmured sleepily, love drunk and tired from all the exertion. "More than the whole world."

El finally adjusted, rolling over to face him and cupping his face in her hands, pulling her face to his and pressing their sweaty foreheads oh so tightly together. Her eyes were droopy too, but there was no mistaking the sweet warmth that filled them as she brushed her thumb across his cheek, lips tilting up.

"I love you too, Mike. More than anything."

* * *

**_To whoever said El is a kinky and thoughtful girlfriend, you nailed it. I like to think Mike manages to make her feel appreciated though. Again, thank you all for being so kind!_**

**_I'll hopefully be back sooner than later because... well, I have a sequel to Santa Tell Me in the works. I'd planned it last year after I finished the first one, but I didn't want to write/release a christmas fic when it wasn't christmas. So if nothing else happens, I'll be back for that one in a few months. _**

**_Other than that I don't have much to say but thank you! You reminded just how much I love being here and I appreciate you all endlessly. _**

**_Love,_**

**_SP_**


End file.
